


Obsession is a Dragon's Game

by Fangirltothefullest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, It's a lot of drama, M/M, Multi, Obsession is a jerk but like for a good reason, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, forced fusing of creativitwins, mind controlled deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest
Summary: The Dragon Witch is more than a silly figment of the Imagination. He is Obsession, another part of Thomas, and he will do anything to get his King back, including control Deceit to do it.





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna be short-ish but here we go! also? Remus is very much in this and so is Deceit

He’s cold and it’s dark and he can’t think clearly anymore as he lays curled up against the wall in a ball under the bench. It’s the only thing in the stone room and it hardly stops the frost from reaching him. He’s been shivering for god only knows how long and he feels like his scales are ice to the touch. Now more than ever the dark side wishes he had his gloves and cloak still with him. He tries to rub his hands together and blow on them for any kind of warmth, particularly on the scales, but he’s shivering so much his teeth clack together and every movement is sluggish with the freezing temperatures around him and the heavy iron shackles drawing the cold to his neck. He had already pushed the heavy chain as far from him as he could but the metal is still solidly leeching heat from him and dragging the cold back with every movement.

He wishes Logan were here. Logan would know what to do in times like this and he can’t remember anything about hypothermia at this point but it would have been nice to have even basic information…..

He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, but the blizzard is new…... 

He can barely see two feet in front of him and he knows the wall his back is against is cold, but being in the centre of the room exposed to the drafty air from the singular tiny barred window above had been even worse to try to endure. He knows it’s snowing outside, that’s the worst part. The flakes keep piling in the centre of his cell where they fall through the tiny window and won’t stop. It must surely be horrible outside, but the fact that nothing is melting inside his cell is a testament to the temperature.

He had tried scratching marks for what he assumed were hours passing by estimate into the walls but really there was nothing sharp enough to scratch with and he ended up losing track anyways. For all he knew, the snake could have been prisoner for days, maybe even weeks. He sure feels hungry enough for it.

He has a brief certainty that he’s going to die because even if the hunger doesn’t steal him away into oblivion, the cold probably will and he groans, shaking his head. Nonono he’s going to be fine right? But the cold is just so intense! He’s not cold-blooded, is he? He isn’t really sure….. He’s never actually asked himself that before….. Snake scales and tendencies don’t necessarily mean he’s reptilian, but he’s definitely questioning it now. He knows he’s susceptible to the cold moreso than the others and he’s positive that the reason he’s here in this dark tower cell is because of this fact. Easy torment.

He strains his ears, praying for any sound, any indication that someone is coming for him, but all he can hear is his own shivering and the silence that all snowfall brings. Deceit knows he’s had to have been here for a long time with the way his stomach no longer fully screams at him in protest. That can;t be a good sign when the body stops demanding food… right…..? 

Deceit has never felt so alone in his entire life. 

Even before he was truly accepted as being a piece of Thomas in the mindscape, Deceit hadn’t fully been alone. There were other sides (dark sikes, he reminded himself, unwanted sides) to talk to and they’ve known about him and lived with him for ages even if Thomas was unaware of that. He had relationships with each of the other sides and though they varied from “mortal enemy 5ever” to “best guy to be a drama queen with”, he wasn’t exactly banished or anything. He still has an important job to do, even when Patton shoots him down for how immoral his suggestions might be.

But here in this frigid prison he feels himself fighting back exhausted tears. He feels useless and helpless. No amount of desperately clawing at the chains had freed him and now he didn’t have the strength to try again.

He can’t really die….. can he…...? 

He’s a side, surely he can’t be that hurt….? 

And yet he knows where he is, knows he is in the Realm of the Imagination where even the most nonsensical dreams can hurt so much they force Thomas awake if they get out of hand. Even if he doesn’t die he can be seriously injured, and torture is almost worse than death. Roman always insists that they’re all safe to play in here because it is His to command, but Deceit should have known better and he’s kicking himself now. He should have known the Dragon Witch was more than a simple pain in the butt dragon man with a witch’s hat. He was already strong enough to ruin the imagined Valerie’s life; of course he would be a monstrosity of a man, wicked and cruel and desperate to torment. He had to be able to challenge Roman after all and Roman was a formidable opponent. Deceit should have known he wasn’t just some made-up person. Deceit had fought back against him but he had dragons charmed to his bidding and the chained and mindless creatures would not rest until Deceit was screaming as he was hauled away to be locked in this tower to now freeze to death, forgotten.

The Dragon Witch hadn’t even explained why he was here. 

Bait, no doubt, for Roman. 

After all Obsession sure does _ crave _ the prince. What’s not to love? Deceit sure loves him.

He shudders thinking of all the possibilities that have been floating through his addled thoughts. What if the witch has gotten hold of Roman? What if he is tormenting him?

Another gust of frozen wind drags itself through the window towards Deceit and he whimpers and pulls himself as closely into a ball as he can. He’s so tired but he’s afraid that if he falls asleep he’ll never wake up. So he lets his mind wander as his teeth chatter and he thinks about the other sides. 

Patton wouldn’t like Deceit being captured one bit. They argue but he would have defended him. Patton would have been able to free the dragons with his Snow-White-like patience and love. And for as annoyed of him as Virgil is, even he would not wish for this fate upon Deceit. Virgil wouldn’t have ever let this happen if he had known about it. And Roman, wonderful, charming Roman should have been here with a glorious rescue by now. 

Did he really forget about him or did the Dragon Witch just not care about the rescue trap anymore….?

Remus would likely forget. His mind wanders this way and that so much he would have easily forgotten but not out of meaning to. He'd probably remember when he thought of Deceit being dismembered. And Logan…. Logan would know how to get him out. Logan _ always _ knows what to do. He would make sure that when Roman came to rescue Deceit that he would do it safely….

Deceit feels his heart ache at the thought. Roman _ would _ come for him, right…? He'd have an heroic plan because he is so very brave and clever and would have easily come in boasting about his triumph. 

So where is he then? 

What if he forgot about him? 

What if he didn’t want to come for him? 

What if….. 

What if he doesn’t care any more….? 

That thought hurts Deceit more than the burning cold and the heavy chains and hunger headache. He can't bare the thought that Roman would cease to find Deceit an important and needed aspect of his and Thomas's life. Their Host already has trouble facing that he even needs Deceit…. What would happen if Thomas thought it was good that he was gone? That… that couldn’t be happening right? Thomas wouldn’t stop them from coming for him would he?

Tears fall down his cheeks and onto the floor where they freeze immediately. He doesn’t care about decorum anymore; he’s exhausted, starving even if he can’t feel it any more, and so cold his thoughts are broken. He wants Roman, he just wants Roman. He wants to see his crush's eyes and hear his voice and listen to him go off about Shakespeare for god only knows how long. And he wants Thomas to love him as a part of himself, to appreciate his contributions or at the very least understand that he is worth something. Not to be cast aside or shunned. 

It’s hard always insisting he’s fine feeling the animosity of his host. Virgil was right… you think you can cope with hatred but nothing really hurts more than their scorn. His snot freezes against his skin and he tries to drag his thin prisoner clothes tighter around him. The cold is so painful…. And he’s so tired. Crying is expending a lot of energy he could be saving for heat, and also dehydrating him faster. 

And yet he cannot seem to stop himself as they flood down his cheeks. 

_ Suck it up Deceit _ , he tells himself, _ you’re a big boy, you should be able to handle this. Someone will come. _

But after crying for ages, Deceit isn’t shaking any more. The snow is blowing in madly and he’s growing more and more numb by the second. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here…. And now he hardly has the mental capacity to think about it. His headache is now a permanent feature and he cannot muster any more tears. Vaguely he thinks he’s too dehydrated for that. 

It’s definitely below freezing, his previous teartracks have frozen against his scales. He can't think… his mind won’t hold onto any topic for more than two seconds. 

How long has he been here….? 

The imagination doesn’t hold onto time like the regular mindscape does. He could estimate before about how long had passed by estimating through counting…. But the Imagination is not synced with Thomas’s internal clock. He wishes he knew how long it’s been. 

Maybe it;s night time…..

He’s certainly tired……

He’s not supposed to sleep….. Why….? He doesn’t… quite remember. He feels floaty and sleep tugs at him from all angles. 

The door opens and he doesn't even hear it, body lying cold on the floor. He vaguely knows he’s being lifted up so he’s dragged from his hiding spot to the centre of the cell, but he can’t quite make out what's happening. His brain is processing everything far too slow, his vision blurry. He feels as though he is under frigid, freezing water so cold that it burns. Warm hands touch him and he winces. It too is like fire, but his dying body is desperate and he curls as close to the fire as he can, whimpering. He can't die, not truly, but his body is shutting down regardless and will remain in a coma if he drifts too long. 

He doesn’t really hold onto that thought though, ideas and thoughts as fleeting as the snowflakes in the air.

"You need your knight in shining armour but alas! He didn't come." Deceit lets out a whimper, too weak to fight back as he is talked to. He can barely even groan and weakly tries to reach up, his arms like lead. "Aww, how sad…." He's dragged closer to the form of his captor, the Dragon Witch, _ Obsession _, barely soothing warmth into him. "I can save you. You need only let my fire burn within you." 

Deceit can't quite remember why that's a bad thing…. He feels like there's an important reason why one should never be kissed by the Dragon Witch but he lets out a desperate shuddering breath, starting to drift off again. He’s shaken harshly, but he's far too cold, hibernation and frostbite dragging at him from all angles. 

It is exactly as the Dragon Witch wants. He can't deny the offer now even if he wanted to, his body reaching up desperately in a last attempt at survival.

But suddenly fire burns in his bones from deep within his core, a searing kiss sending it into every crevice within his being. The dragon's breath ignites him and Deceit wants to scream.

The Dragon Witch pulls back and watches the lying snake man twitch and writhe, convulsing in his arms as the control takes hold. The chains snap, heavy iron falling away and Deceit's body naturally does as the Dragon Witch commands, his heart ablaze with dragonflame as it thaws. He lays there against the floor and pants, his scales burning fiercely and a hand helps him up. Deceit sways and clings to Obsession’s arm, for the Dragon Witch has cast fire into his heart as a master of dragons, and the poor snake is no match for such a monster's will. He’s pulled flush against Obsession, the Dragon Witch grinning possessively own at him. 

"There. That's better, let me look at you." The Dragon Witch grabs his hand and twirls him, Deceit’s mind and body too weak to resist and the motion makes him nauseated. His thoughts come in slowly as they did when he was a snakesicle, and it's like his thoughts are walking through an endless expanse of molasses. He feels his face moved left and right when he’s pulled back and his skin burns, scales once confined to his face and hands begin to pop up all over his body as he is examined. The heat is suffocating and he briefly wonders if freezing to death would be better, hissing when the Dragon Witch praises him. "You are by far the best little reptile I have had the pleasure of controlling. Unassuming compared to the splendor of my dragons, but you have what they don't, you have the Prince’s eye and I _ want _ him." 

The Dragon Witch catches Deceit's wrists and grins darkly. He squeezes tightly and Deceit pants, the fire burning him from the inside out, a heat that never seems to go away. "You will go and you will find that glorified pompous prince and bring him to me."

"Yesssss Sssssssir." Deceit hisses and he stumbles forward towards the portal door back to the mind palace. 

His mind is focused on one task: find Roman and hand him over. 

Soon the Dragon Witch will finally have his King back!

Obsession moves through the portal into his room, feeling Deceit go, the stumbling snake just so perfect a tool for his wishes. Obsession throws his closet open, staring longingly at the shrine he’s built into the small room and he grins as he moves behind the shrine and to the stairs leading to the secondary tower. High at the top of the lofty stairwell, he hears the scrambling clawing noises and he touches the bars. “How is my prisoner doing~?” He asks and the other shakes his head, teeth caught on a pillow and soaking it as he continues to shake it back and forth. “Aww, are you bored~? Don’t you worry your pretty little head, _ your highness _.”

That phrase seems to snap the other out of it and he looks up, pillow discarded, with bright acid green eyes. He stares at him. “Wrong wrong wrong not me not me ** _not me!_ **” 

“A Duke you are now but a Prince you must be.” Obsession replies and Remus, somewhat lucid after being called ‘your highness’, struggles in his straight jacket. He twists and writhes, whimpering as he falls over and presses his head into the cold floor, still struggling. “I was! I was, let me out! I must be a prince again! Please! PLEASE!” Unlike Deceit, Remus cannot be controlled. He is too unpredictable, too unhinged. Being pushed aside has not only demoted his status but warped his mind so much. If Thomas stopped pushing against him so much, well… maybe he wouldn't be such a loose cannon but that was neither here nor there and Obsession was not about to test that theory. If not for the enchantments on the straightjacket he would have been free by now and it was a miracle he had fooled Remus into the trap in the first place. But Obsession keeps reinforcing the binding spells and Remus shrieks in anger. 

“LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!” He growls, though Obsession knows he is begging, and he thrashes in a tantrum. His lucidity is starting to slip again. 

“Poor, poor Remus…” Obsession muses. “So beautiful a prince like Roman demoted like that….. Tossed aside for lewd ideas and not so pleasant suggestions. Poor thing. I bet you’d like to be whole again wouldn’t you?” Remus shrieks and spits like a feral cat. He can’t help it, he’s been pushed aside too much, being lucid is beyond what he is capable most of the time, and in this tower bound and unable to get free, his lucidity is even further from his grip. He whines, panting, worn out from all the thrashing and looks up at the ceiling where the Dragon Witch has enchanted the ceiling to look like swirling colours. Somehow it’s calming.

“Mmm…. Dog shit cupcakes…. candied pickles…. Raking…. nails across a….. chalkboard…..” He stills and slides his head over to the pillow he had been chewing on earlier, dragging himself up and scooting himself closer, and taking it back into his mouth again. Chewing helps, chewing gives him a physical task to do that isn't slamming his head into a wall because no matter how much fun that is, it ends up making his ears ring and that is annoying. 

“Don’t worry little royal.” Obsession coos, and reinforces the spell again. “I promise you’ll be whole soon.” 


	2. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in case it isn't clear, the voice from Deceit's room was not in fact Deceit.

Roman is in the living room rewatching Disney’s Sleeping Beauty for the umpteemth time, sitting on the couch in his Ariel PJs with a very dejected look on his features as he is curled up beneath his favourite Mickey Mouse blanket. His makeup has run from crying and Patton sits at his left and looking as if he’d wanted to fall asleep hours ago and instead chose to try and alleviate Roman’s suffering. Sleeping Beauty does not make Roman cry, that much is certain, but what has made him cry and what has been making him cry on and off for three and a half days is the fact that Deceit has _ stopped talking to him_. 

He’s pounded on his door, asking, no, _ begging _ to be let in, but the other just will not reply and he sniffles against the blanket, miserable. Logan said not to bother him….. That maybe he needs his space. Virgil said it’s probably better to leave him because he could be plotting something. Patton said that sometimes people need their space and that they needed to give him time. Roman tried to call out to him but the only response he got was an irritated hissing and a gruff ‘go away’. He clearly didn't want to be disturbed and it broke the prince’s heart. None of them seemed concerned because his job was still functioning, and Roman, the epitome of romance, was breaking inside. 

“He _ hates _ me!” Roman wails, ever the dramatic bastard. “What did I do?! Patton, he won’t talk to me! He won't even come out of his room!” He squeezes the couch pillow tightly and sniffles.

“Aw Roman,” Patton gently rubs his back. “He’s Deceit, maybe he just needs time away from us truth-tellers you know? Maybe he just needs his space….” 

“For THREE DAYS?!” Roman whines. “Pat-ington Bear, it’s not like he doesn’t like my presence, I am Creativity, he has always liked my theatrics and my bravado! R-right? What… what if that was a lie? What if he really truly hates it? Oh Patton I feel as though I am dying and Thomas wants us to record a new video tomorrow and I am most definitely not camera ready!”

Patton truly wishes he knew what to do. “Kiddo he doesn't hate you I guarantee it. Maybe he is working on the video too, maybe he’s got a bigger part than we were let on, have you asked Logan?” 

“Yes and specs did not reply with a definitive answer! He just said that he is busy and that he had no time to look into it right now!! But if Deceit is to help with the video, should he not have me for ideas?!” 

“Maybe he went to Remus for ideas?” Patton hates the way it tastes to say that and kicks himself for even mentioning it as Roman’s shoulders hike up and he curls farther into the pillow, his words muffled. 

“What does Remus have that I do not? I thought he liked_ me _….”

He’s just so dejected and Patton pats his back. "I'll go make us some hot coco, ok? It'll take your mind of this even if it's only temporary." He stands and Roman sniffles. 

“With almond?” He asks softly. 

“Of course Ro, I’ll put in almond and lots of whipped cream~”

Roman watches him go and tips over onto his side to lay on the couch and hold his pillow in a crying huff. He feels like he's been rejected and the millions of gross snotty tissues all over the couch make him feel even more of a mess. He hasn't even done his hair today he feels like he has been dumped and he honestly truly never thought that would happen. He thought the snake of a man loved him, he really genuinely thought he meant something to him but how could he trust a liar?! 

And yet it hurt too much not to believe that there had been something….. Surely there’s gotta be something wrong…. Surely it;s not that he wants him gone! What if he is shedding his scales and is embarrassed? What if he feels bad and doesn't want to come out? 

But what if it IS just Roman? What if he got tired of him and found him to be Too Much, Too Silly or Too Dumb to be with?! "Waaaaahhh!" He buries his head in the pillow and cries for another four minutes, vaguely hearing Patton making a whole pot of hot chocolate in the kitchen. "Stupid stupid Roman!” He sits back up and wipes his eyes, huffing. "That's the last time I trust-"

But Roman looks up, startled as he sees Deceit moving down the stairs at a sluggish pace, gripping the handrail for dear life. "Well well well!” Roman drags air through his nose and regrets it as the sniffles come out horribly loud. "Now you show up?!" He stands and stomps his foot, throwing the pillow down. "You ignore me for days and now you decide to come out?! Am I a joke to you?!" He steps up to the snake-faced man but sees that he looks awful and he frowns. "Deceit….? Wh… what happened to you.....? Darling you look dreadful, are you ok?" His anger melts when he sees the bags under Deceit's eyes and the way his slitted eye winces at the light as if it's too much for him. He's used to Deceit being bold and not showing weakness but now he's slumped, bedraggled and looking as exhausted as crying has made Roman. 

“Been… busy.....” The lie is so pretty and sweet on his tongue and if Deceit was in control of his own faculties he would have thought to say that just for the taste alone. It was a nice change from the sour taste in his mouth that had come from almost freezing to death in the Imagination. How long had he been there? “Work.” 

"Why did you shut me out?" Roman asks but Deceit grips his arm, and Roman frowns at how warm he is. “Dee? Are you ok? You feel- you’re burning up!” Perhaps he should continue to be mad but Roman can’t, not when he cares so much about Deceit. 

"Princey….. I need… you to come with me." He hesitates as if fighting for the right words. "It'sssss important." The words almost slur as he speaks them, drawing out the S's and Roman knows he only does that when he's really exhausted. 

“Does… does this have to do with why you wouldn’t let me in for three days?” Roman pouts, and he can hear Patton finishing up in the kitchen. 

Three days? Had it only been three days? It felt like it had been three weeks…… Deceit’s thoughts cut out as he feels the heat rise, insisting he do his job and he nods. “You are…. the only one that can…. help me with this… project….” 

Roman wipes his eyes and takes Deceit’s hands but frowns when he feels how warm they are. “You’re burning up, we should get you some water….” He decides. “I… I’m sorry I thought you hated me….” 

“Hated….?” Deceit can barely comprehend what is happening and he tugs, pulling Roman back to the stairs. “Pleassse, thisss can’t wait Creativity…. It’sss sssuper important.” 

“Impersonal much?” Roman frowns. “I have a name, why are you acting so peculiar? I’ll take a look at your project after coco and-” But ye helps as a hand grips his wrist hard and drags him farther up the stairs. “Ahk! Let go what are you doing?! Deceit that hurts!” 

Below the stairs, Patton’s voice calls, “Is everything okay? Roman?” But Roman has been dragged up the stairs and is stumbling behind Deceit towards Roman’s bedroom. 

“Deceit what’s going on, that hurts! STOP IT!” He yanks his wrist free and hisses between his teeth, rubbing it gently. “Why did you do that?! What’s going on?!” 

Deceit takes a step back into Roman’s doorway, looking for all the world like he is struggling against the action. “Pleasssse Princey…..” He implores. “Pleassse sssave me…” He gasps in pain, the fires just too much inside him and his eyes turn a deep orange as he slumps, lunging for the knight. He grabs him and hisses, baring his fangs as he pulls him forward. 

Roman struggles against him but his grip is like iron and he starts to kick his feet. Since when has Deceit been so strong?! “Let go of me! Let- MMMPH!” A hand slaps over his mouth and Roman’s eyes widen in fear as all 6 of Deceit’s arms have manifested, holding the prince in place and dragging his struggling form. “MMPHMM!!!” he tries to scream past the hand gagging him and suddenly doors are opening. Logan peers out and looks on in shock for a moment before Virgil looks out of his door and gasps, racing towards roman’s room where the prince is being dragged inside. 

Roman looks horrified as he’s being dragged and Virgil is faster than Logan to react and faster than Patton can make it up the stairs but all too soon the door slams and locks shut, Virgil pounding on the wood with his hands. “ROMAN!!!” 

The prince!! is kind of!!! Panicking!!!!

Deceit has never done this before and he’s not responding to him at all! Whatever is happening isn’t normal and Roman’s frantic manic struggling won’t let him gree from the iron grip of the multi-armed serpent. He’s dragged towards the standing mirror and Roman realizes that Deceit’s intention to take him into the Imagination. He thrashes more wildly, his strength continuing to fail him against Deceit, and he can;t help but wonder what the hell is going on. 

He is a prince, dammit, he shouldn't be treated this way! 

He feels the sensation of falling through the looking glass and grunts when he lands on his ass, the cobbles beneath him letting him know that either he is within the castle or somewhere much more sinister. 

The moment he scrambles to his feet and staggers against the ice alerts him immediately that it is the latter. He groans and shivers, the snow blowing harshly around them and he manifests his katana. “What the HELL are you _ thinking _ bringing us here?!” He demands but now that Deceit has gotten him where he needs to be, he sways on his feet and sinks to his knees, the fire in his soul conflicting with the cold around him. He shivers and curls his arms around himself. Roman gasps and drops his sword, ignoring it as he comes closer. “Deceit?” He asks but the snake’s teeth chatter, the fire dulling now that his deed is done. The Dragon Witch has no need of him.

“S-s-sor-ry-” Deceit’s teeth clack and he tries to push himself to standing but he can’t and it’s only when he feels burning warmth from Roman that he caves and curls into his arms.. “D-don’t… y-you have to… you have to… to g-go-” But he can;t care to pull away. 

“I don’t know what’s going on but you have to get inside, you’re freezing Dee, you shouldn’t be out here!” He scoops him into his arms and looks across the balcony until he sees the door. Quickly ushering them both inside, he’s just happy the door hasn’t frozen shut and he slams it closed. It’s slightly warmer in there and he quickly recognizes the surroundings in their familiarity. “Shit, why did you take us _ here of all places _?” He whispers through his teeth, helping Deceit onto one of the couches. He’s so thankful this place has a hundred rooms just for lounging. “If the Dragon Witch finds us he’s going to be mightily pissed.” 

“On the contrary, I think he’s been expecting you.” 

Roman tenses and pulls himself in front of where Deceit shivers on the couch, turning to face the Dragon Witch. He snarls, staring at the bespectacled man clad in brightly coloured garments that look like flames in orange, gold and red. The large hat perched atop his head sits prettily against his tousled brown hair and he smirks, flicking a hand. All the doors slam shut with an audible click. “Very good Deceit, you’ve done marvelously delivering the prince to me.” 

Roman’s eyes widen and he turns to look at Deceit, feeling the pangs of betrayal start to form. How could he possibly do this to him?! How could he hand deliver him to his imagination mortal enemy?! But any assumptions of betrayal die when Deceit looks at him with so much guilt. “No I- I didn’t mean-” 

“Hush.” The Dragon Witch snarls and Deceit winces and goes quiet, the influence of the Dragon Witch still against him even if the fire has died out a bunch. Roman growls and holds his hand out to summon his katana. Startlingly it doesn’t come and the Dragon Witch laughs. “Ah ah ah~” He gestures. “You’re in my world now, not your world.” Roman winces as he sings it. “And I want you on my side.” 

“What have you done to him?!” He growls and the Dragon witch laughs, snapping his fingers. Deceit whines softly, his body still in pain from the hypothermia and his shoulders sag and his eyes go blank as they had been before. Roman catches him as he collapses and his head lolls back. “Let him go, witch!” The underlying threat in his voice is palpable. “Or I’ll-” 

“You’ll what?” The lying side gasps as the Dragon Witch raises a hand. “I have filled him with Dragon Flame.” He explains as a twisted smile curls on his lips. “The weak little snake can't fight it. He is mine little prince, and he will continue to be mine unless you do as I say.” 

Roman pulls Deceit close and touches his face. “Dee?” He asks softly. “Dee, can you hear me?” But Deceit stares blankly at nothing and doesn't respond. Roman;s shoulders tense and he takes a steady breath. “Fine.” He says gently. “I will play your little game. But first you must release him.” 

“Come to me.” The Dragon Witch holds out his hand. “Take my hand and I will release him. He is of no use to me anyways. You’re the one that I want.”

Roman winces at that but gently moves Deceit to lie against the couch. “If I go with you, you must promise me, witch, that he will not be harmed….. That you will return him to the common room and to where Patton can help him.” 

The Dragon Witch rolls his eyes but nods. “You have my word.” The way he says it makes Roman believe it. Perhaps he is naive and gullible but he has to do this. Deceit is clearly hurting…. And from the looks of it, if he is under the witch’s control it means he’s also probably been hurting for a while. He gives him a soft kiss on the lips before standing and with the elegance and grace of a royal who knows the danger he is about to be faced with, he takes the hand offered to him. 


	3. Confusion

Roman had not expected the Dragon Witch to take him through his castle. Usually the icy fortress is impenetrable and Roman has great difficulty getting in on the best of days. But now, as he is lead through the halls, he is… surprised at the decor. It’s strangely beautiful with carved marble pillars in black with white and gold accented filigree. Beautiful tapestry depicting castles and dragons line the halls and for a moment Roman feels almost nauseated. He has to pause his walking to lean against a marble pillar when they enter the great hall, his head pounding. 

It is all wrong…. Something about this place is evil, or is it just familiar...? He knows he has to follow the witch but he cannot help but stop. 

“Don’t tell me you’re backing out now.” The Dragon Witch growls. “I still have your little serpent at my command.” 

Roman puts on his bravest face and pushes himself off the pillar. “Do your worst to me, witch, you vowed not to hurt him and I shall hold you to that. I merely needed a moment.” He can’t tell if he looks as brave as he hopes because he certainly feels very ill. But the Dragon witch gestures, eyes scanning him as if wise and knowing…. There’s a secret behind there, one that Roman has yet to solve in his many years of fighting the witch. 

He is taken higher and higher up a long set of stairs and he realizes they are ascending the steps of a tower. “Whatever you have planned, Dragon Witch, it won’t work! I shall defeat you as I have many ti-” But he’s cut off as he is shoved forward through an opening door. He lands on the ground in a rather undignified manner, but when he looks up, he gasps. There in chains with his arms bound is his brother. “Remus?!” 

His twin rolls to sit up and his wild eyes go wide. “Nonono not here! ANIME TENTACLES! You have to GO!” Remus’ struggling causes Roman quite a great deal of alarm. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” He demands. He might often fight with his brother and he might claim to hate him but he doesn’t, not really, and seeing him bound up in a straightjacket just hurts. “Remus might be chaotic but this is unfair, you will release him this instant!” 

“Or what, you’ll hit me?” The Dragon Witch drawls.

Roman winces and looks down, feeling trapped. He knows he can't do anything to him, the witch has both Deceit and his brother….. “What do you want.” He says and it’s not a question. 

The Dragon Witch slams the door shut and locks it with a wave of his hand, effectively trapping them both in the tower with him. “What I want, dear prince, is what  _ belongs _ to me.” 

Roman’s eyes widen and Remus struggles again, straining and kicking in his bonds. What on earth did that mean?!

“NONO GOGO!” Remus insists. “Ha! Gogo gadget- does he have butt plug tech? And fire ants! Can you put them in your pants? Ohoho…..” Remus’ head pounds and he groans, trying to shake his thoughts clear but it’s very hard to be coherent when their Host has been neglecting him for so long. He has something Important to tell Roman, but how can he word it ? What is it ? Why is it important? Why oh why can’t he focus? 

“Stupidface has a stick so far up his ass it’s all the way into his brains! Making him  _ so _ grumpy.” Roman isn’t sure if Remus is talking about someone else or the Dragon Witch but he snorts out a laugh at his own joke, unable to hold back his laughter. “What’cha gonna do? Torture us~? Oh please you knoooow I love pain, oh pain pain rain train drain oh! Cat’s stuck in train tracks! SQUISHY!” He’s far too unstable right now to keep coherent track of his thoughts. Roman can tell he’s not lucid, that he’s trying and failing to communicate what he really wants to say. He’s known him long enough to recognize it and he moves to his side immediately. 

“Remus…. Please don’t talk, it’s ok we shall get out of this.” He assures and Remus’ head lolls into his shoulder, groaning with his eyes closed. Roman’s presence is always comforting.

“Hurts…. Hurty turdy…. Hehe…. Turds… big turds, dog turds, dog treats taste like ass, you know what else tastes like ass-” 

Roman ignores his mumbling and glares at the Dragon Witch. “How dare you confine my brother! He’s already barely lucid when he’s on his own thanks to Thomas disregarding his inputs, and now you’ve confined him to a straightjacket in a tower with no windows?! What kind of sick and twisted demon are you?!” He stands and clenches his fists. “Release them, you have me, I gave you what you wished for now let Deceit and my brother go!” 

The Dragon Witch, who has been watching them with rapt attention for several minutes, makes a tisking noise under his breath. “ **Silence!** ” The room shakes with the intensity of his voice. “ **You are only part of what I want** !” He snarls and his eyes begin to glow a beautiful fiery orange, his wings spreading, claw-like hands gripping his staff as the magic starts to flow. Roman takes a step back, the wind whipping in the circular tower room as magic runes start to glow upon the floor. He looks up in fear and shock. 

“Dragon Witch, please-” But the enchanting incantations are already spilling from his lips. Roman gasps, pain surging through him. Remus drops to the ground, writhing in his bonds and he cries out in pain as well. Beside him Roman feels as if he is being ripped to shreds. “S-stop!” He gasps .”Please! Don’t do this! PLEASE!” Whatever the evil witch is doing is going to tear them apart piece by piece and he collapses to the floor, the magic too strong to resist. He reaches to Remus and tries to pull him close, protectively wanting to defend his brother. Remus weakly looks at him and for a moment they share a look of understanding of the same thought passing between them. 

What will happen to Thomas if they are killed? 

But when Roman looks back up to the Dragon witch, he’s shocked at seeing the tear tracks run down his face and a look of pure unabashed hope that crossed his features. He has never seen the Dragon Witch look like this before. 

The last thing Roman remembers are those tears and the Dragon Witch’s words:

** _“I want my King back.” _ **


End file.
